Fukushû no tame ni
by Meiou Mateus
Summary: They took everything he had, they sealed his memories and abilities. But when the seals are undone, Konoha will pay. He will have revenge. Dark!Naruto. Will have gore. Element from Elfen Lied.
1. Chapter 1

**Fukushû no tame ni**

**A.N.: **Greetings.

Now, I know, if you read my other stories you might ask "Where the hell were you?". The answer is quite simple and it is two words: Writers' Block.

The dreaded, the vile foul felon.

He came, watched me, constantly, unwavering without saying a word.

So I pondered, "What does he want?" I asked myself.

Finding no answer I asked out loud: "What dost thou want?"

"Just ta piss ye off." He answered.

If you don't read my other work, then right now you're probably wondering about my sanity.

Don't, she's alright; I met with her the other day, unfortunately she had to leave... Something about the oven on the fire knocking on the door.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer:** Aw damn it, still don't own Naruto. Maybe if I try with a toothpick...

**Story starts here : (actually, it start underneath that...)**

"Sasuke." A boy in orange, with spiky blond hair called out another one standing on a statue across a valley.

A familiar scene.

Not for the two boys who were soon engaged in battle, but one able to read the multiverse could find quite a number of similar scene.

In one, the blond would be betrayed by his sensei and left for dead under a pile of rocks. In another, the gender might be changed, or the 'hero' might reveal himself as a much worse monster than what he hold.

In what most knows as the "original story", the two boy would fight until both had to take inhuman forms to try and take the upper hand.

In this alternative, the difference would appear in a crucial moment, when Sasuke pierce Naruto's chest with his Chidori.

But, that is not completely true.

No, the fluctuation really happened much earlier in this universe. It happened during the boy's growth within his mother's womb. A simple change in his genetic code and the boy inherited his mother 'special chakra'.

After his birth and the following unsealing, resealing of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the death of Naruto's parents and the declaration of his status as a Jinchurikki, the boy's life was hard.

Actually, hard is not the best way to put it.

'Hell' would be a better word to describe it.

'Sparkling Vampire' too, but that's another debate.

Four years old and the boy had already suffered almost everything one could live through. And a few things most people do not survive.

But he never sought revenge.

Why? Because he wanted them to accept him? Because he did not want to become like them?

No, the answer was: "Because he couldn't". Because he lacked strength, knowledge or the wealth needed to make them pay. Had he at least one of those things, there was still the problem that he only was four.

But one day that changed, one day, his chakra 'awoke', not that it was sentient but it certainly seemed like it.

While his mother's chakra took the form of chains, his was eight arms growing from his back, with a range of at least five meters and the power to crush, rip and tear a human body to pieces.

Which is exactly what happened to the villagers who had decided to beat the boy to the death.

Reacting to the boy's desire for them to stop, for them to pay, the arms grew from his back, pale like bones. Four arms coiled around the boy, protecting him as he watched as his abusers were slaughtered.

One man's head seemingly popped off as an arm took the head too fast for the villagers to see, another was tore in half and a woman was quartered.

And Naruto stood, blood all over him, eyes wide openned as the last woman tried to run away only for her legs to stay where she used to be before she was vertically teared apart.

And still Naruto stood. For a few seconds he stood. As his chakra arms receded he stood.

And then he ran. Out of the alley, not watching where he was going, wanting to get as far away from the bloodbath as possible and as close to his home as he could.

That's when he ran into her.

She who would become his sole friend for the next four years.

* * *

Sasuke's hand pierced Naruto's chest, the lighting strike ignoring the resistance of the skin and bones. He jumped away and looked at his handiwork.

"See Naruto, I'll always be sup..." He trailed off as the blond's body started to be covered in seals.

All of those seals converted in one point, right where Sasuke's attack connected. The seals started collapsing.

* * *

She was walking with her mother to the park where she could hopefully play with children her own age, Maybe she'd make friends.

And then Naruto bumped into her. Blood-covered Naruto bumped into her.

She was scared. Her mother immediately took concern of the jinchurikki and she and her daughter took him to the hospital.

Only to be told that they did not treat monster and someone of her statute shouldn't stay with that thing.

She was furious. Yes, the boy was holding the beast, but she knew the difference between a jailer and a prisoner.

But nothing she said or did changed the mind of the doctors.

So she decided to treat the boy herself with what she knew of medical jutsu.

In his home (everyone knew where it was.), she somehow managed not to leave to slaughter the landlord. Barely.

Still, she treated him and asked how he got all that blood.

She met little success. He refused to say. She decided to let it drop for a while and to cook him something.

But she needed food for that and there was none. So she left the two children alone, after making sure the door was locked and reinforced, and went to buy something.

She would regret that action for the rest of her life.

When she came back, she knew something was wrong. Whether it was her mother instinct, woman intuition or some other force, she did not know but, once she saw the door of the blonde's apartment, she knew. And then she entered.

It was a bloodbath… He stood there eyes wide open, the corner of his mouth curling slightly into a smirk with some difficulty it seemed, as if it was an alien thing to the boy. As if his body wasn't sure how to do it.

She turned to her daughter, worry edged on her face and she saw something that actually was more frightening in her mind than everything else in the room.

The little girl was poking a corpse in curiosity, she was trying to spread the flesh of the bisected woman a bit more, wanting to see what was in there and how everything was connected and worked.

* * *

Sasuke jumped away from Naruto as the seals finally collapsed completely. The blonde's body was suddenly covered in red chakra, a red vile chakra the aura of which was sending shivers down the Uchiha's spine.

The chakra was healing the blond, healing the wound sustained in their fight but also the years of malnourishment and the results of the other mistreatments. Naruto's hair became longer as he looked toward the sky a smile tugging at his lips. He was also taller and only his pants had resisted the sudden growth. Even if they looked a bit too short now.

Naruto slowly lowered his face in his opponent's direction a hand covering his right eye as the left one closed. Sasuke couldn't help but think the smirk on the other boy's face was insanely scary. Then Naruto's uncovered eye opened and the dark haired boy knew fear.

* * *

She took them away to a safe place, a place only she knew of; her safe place for when her husband or Shinobi life became too difficult.

In that place, she made a decision looking at the children watching her. The boy who apparently trusted her and her own daughter, both waiting for her to do something, both strangely unafraid.

She nodded to herself, steeling her resolve. She would train them, teach her everything she knew and then some she would make sure they were safe no matter what the cost.

And she trained them, both worked hard, her daughter was sure to become a medic-nin as great as Tsunade. Or she would have had she been interested in healing people. She seemed by far more eager to cause pain than anything else.

As for the boy, she wasn't sure what he would become he had an ultimate defense and his offense was almost just as great and considering what he was… He could very well become unstoppable. She would have been afraid of that if not for the fact that he seemed to be ready to do anything for his friend. He was always ready to get the girl what she wanted, usually something horrible like someone's corpse, and she found it was sweet in a morbid way.

Of course, not everything was well; the shinobi started noticing that the Bijuu container was becoming powerful. Unlike his friend, who managed to hide her abilities and tendencies from everyone, the boy was constantly showing his newly trained strength to every fool who attacked him.

And, after only four years, they were found.

She was followed by an ANBU after having dropped her daughter to a birthday party and they were captured in the middle of the lesson by Jiraiya who immediately placed a seal on the blonde's forehead.

And less than an hour later, Naruto was chained with an untold number of seals on his skin, the toad sannin waiting for the order to activate them. The order did not come. Instead, the blond was forced to see his sensei one of the two people he loved judged and executed.

The Hokage himself declared her, with disappointment in his voice, a traitor to Konoha, working to destroy it with the use of its secret weapon before her own husband stabbed her through her throat. Naruto tried to stop it, tried to summon his vectors, as he called his chakra arms, and rip them all apart but the activation of the seals stopped him.

As his memories slowly disappeared, as his abilities were sealed, he kept looking at her trying to keep her and her daughter in his mind no matter what happened. The two things he cared the most about in this wretched village.

But Naruto forgot. He forgot his life, the people he killed, how to use his vector, all the knowledge she helped him get and, more importantly, his important people, the two he had sworn to protect.

* * *

As Uzumaki Naruto looked at Uchiha Sasuke, he smiled, he was already planning. What he would need, what he would say to her, how to help her if they had gotten to her.

And once that was done, he would have his revenge.

'I'm back. And they will pay!'

**End of Chapter.**

Had that in my mind for quite a bit.

So I'm happy to post it.

By the way, don't worry there won't be all those lines in the other chapter.

Bye bye for now.

Feel free to Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fukushû no tame ni**

**A.N.: **Greetings.

Chapter Two!

Yeah!

Nothing much going on besides that…

Oh yes I had a question, are there any recipe for preparing grebes?

Don't know what brought this on but 'tis stuck in my mind…

**Disclaimer:** Blast it, the toothpick didn't work…. Let's try with headphones…

**Story starts here :**

The two stood again, one plotting, the other trying to understand what had happened.

Then the blond moved, not in the direction of his opponent, but toward the water.

He looked at his reflection, observing the changes.

Then he disappeared.

Sasuke found himself slammed into a wall, a white bony giant hand holding his head. Naruto dropped by the other boy a smug grin plastered on his face.

"What do you think? Much better, right? Right?" He asked the Uchiha. "Seems like those seals weren't just making me dumb…" The vector let go of the black haired youth.

"What happened? What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke finally managed to ask.

"Sasuke, my friend, that's a long story. One I have no intention of telling you." The blond said, still grinning.

Naruto started to walk toward Oto, or somewhere in the general direction. After a few meters, he turned to Sasuke.

"Come on, don't dawdle. You have a date. Don't you know it's impolite to keep the other party waiting?" The grin seemed to never leave his face even as one of his vectors grabbed the boy on the ground and started dragging him along.

After they were gone, their sensei arrived with his trusted dog summon. After looking around for signs of the two boys, the man turned to the ninken.

"Pakkun, is there a trail you can follow?" He asked, gaining a shake of the head from his summon.

"No, the rain washed the scent away, I can't even tell in which direction they left." They were both thinking 'If they left' but neither of them wanted to say it.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" Naruto asked in a shout before turning to the other boy who was walking beside him. "Did they give you any direction?"

Sasuke was silent as he indicated that no, he did not have any indication on the position of the Sound village.

The dark haired boy was thinking about the blond and the change he went through, about the reason or reasons the blond could possibly have to betray their village.

He had no idea and he hated to have to guess like that. He supposed it had to do with the seals. From the Uzumaki's reaction, those had been placed by the village and, while that was certainly disgusting, it did not suffice for such hateful chakra.

For a non-sensor ninja like Sasuke to be able to feel the hatred in the blonde's chakra was a sure sign, if any was needed, that something was different.

Then Naruto stopped.

And Naruto grinned.

How Sasuke hated that grin. He despised the retarded smile of the old Naruto but this one was even worse. A mix of sadism and glee only broken by the chuckle filled with the same emotions.

"Why, hello Kabuto-san, how nice of you to pick us up." Naruto finally said after getting his laugh under control.

The silver-haired medic came out from behind a tree and observed the two in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked the blond.

Sasuke couldn't blame him, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes; he wouldn't have believed that this was Naruto.

While not so physically different, the way he was holding himself and the insanity shining in his eyes made for a very different person. As if a mask had fallen.

"I'm a friend, well not really. Let's just say your master and I have a common objective. I just decided to tag along Sasuke here. You don't mind?" Kabuto was about to say something but the blond interrupted him. "I don't care, you don't have a choice."

The medic looked the Uchiha as him wanting to know what he thought of the situation. Sasuke just shrugged.

He couldn't think of a time where he had been more honest.

Kabuto frowned and, after a few seconds, motioned for them to follow him.

'Probably figures he can kill me if Orochimaru doesn't like what I have to say. Good, predictable boy…' Naruto had to resist chuckling again.

They entered the snake's lair and were taken to the master of the place.

Orochimaru saw his right hand man enter with a frown and he wondered if there was a problem with the Uchiha. Then he saw said boy enter with an unreadable look on his face and he was pleased then he saw another one enter.

He, at first, thought it was one of the sound five. Then the person stepped into the light and the snake like eyes widened.

"Namikaze?" He gasped in a mix of surprise and rage. He had to rethink when the blond looked surprised. And then.

"Ku ku ku… Ku hahahahahahahahahaha." The laugh destroyed any notion than this was the Yondaime back from the grave. "Hahaha, wrong guess, I'm not that twat. Far from it."

"Uzumaki?" That was even less possible and yet there was no other possibility. Kabuto seemed not to believe it even as the boy grinned and started talking to him.

"Orochi-chan, old pal. We have got to talk. You two, piss off." The way he talked to them did not go well with Kabuto. Strangely enough, the snake sannin was more amused than anything.

"How dare you talk like that to Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto tried to attack the blond but had to rethink his stance when both his arms went flying in the room.

The Oto duo watched the numerous ghostly arms around Naruto, growing from his back and circling to defend their source. Except for the one that slammed the Silver-haired medic into the wall of course.

"Kuhahahahahahaha. Hehahahahahahahaha. See, you shouldn't attack a superior opponent, you'll only get disarmed. Kyahaha." Naruto laughed for a few more seconds before throwing Kabuto and his arms outside the room.

Sasuke walked out the room without any pressure.

"Now, let's talk." Naruto said to the sannin.

The Uchiha wasn't sure how long the two talked. When Naruto came out, he had a satisfied grin.

"Ah Sasuke-chan. Seems like we're both Oto shinobi now. Ain't it great?" And then he cackled again. "We're even going to be trained by Orochi-chan. But first, there's a few things I need to fetch back in Shithole no sato. Feel free to start without me."

Naruto started laughing again as he left the place only stopping to talk with Kabuto.

"Oh Helmet-chan… I won't be long, keep the door open." The blond seem to realize something suddenly and looked almost sad. "Oh sorry, I forgot how much you need a hand right now."

And then he was going, laughing his ass off again.

He moved fast from Oto to Konoha, using his vectors like giant legs. He saw the different battleground for the fights between the sound five and Shikamaru's team.

Most of these weren't special but he had to admit that the Kaguya had style.

Getting into Konoha was easy; it was night and apparently everyone was mourning the loss of the last Uchiha. And there was a funeral for Naruto as well.

Naruto did not go, too busy not giving a shit to do so. Besides, the Scroll of Sealing wasn't going to steal itself.

Having already done it, taking the scroll was even easier than the first time. Soon, he was standing on a rooftop.

'Alright, that is done… Hum… that was easy... Oh well, not my problem.' He thought before looking toward the cemetery. 'I probably should go get those things too…. Life isn't easy for a nuke-nin…'

"Hey you! What ar-" The ANBU died before he could say anything else, his head falling next to the Blond.

"Huhahaha those guys are just here to die…" He got his laugh under control before being noticed.

Again.

When he finally had everything he wanted from Konoha, he went on the wall that was in Oto's direction.

And then he waited. He waited for her.

"Halt, who are you? What ar-" A female ANBU started to ask. But she reconsidered and left. Her breasts first, then her legs and finally the rest of her corpse, bar the head which he kept.

"To kill or not to kill, this ain't even a question. Hehahahaha." He stopped laughing and turned toward the person who had arrived.

His love, his equal, the girl who had acted meek and weak during his retardment.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Throwing the head away, he started talking.

"I've been a bad boyfriend, haven't I?" He asked her.

"Yes." Was the simple dignified answer.

"I'm sorry." He told her truthfully. "Those bastards sealed my memories and knowledge and pretty much everything that made me the night they killed your mother."

"I was expecting something like that… I should have done something. I thought you had decided to act on our safe-plan." She said, her pale eyes showing how disappointed in herself she was.

Those two were monsters, in different ways but they truly respected and loved each other. Somehow…

"It doesn't matter anymore, we're leaving this shitty village and when we come back it will be to destroy it, to make it a place where the livings envy the dead. Huhahahaha it will be glorious." He managed to stop cackling to look her over.

"You ready to go?" He asked her, getting a nod in return.

"Okie dokie, we've got a few things to pick up on the way, new things for you to play with." He told her getting a grin from her. "But wait, what about your sis? Are we leaving her here?"

"She can take of herself. She's going to be more useful if she stays here anyway." With that, they left Konoha.

On the way to Oto, they picked up a few things, mainly the Sound five's corpse. However, they got a surprise too.

"I think she's still alive…" He told her as his vectors lifted the trees on the poor foul-mouthed female Oto-nin. "Ano, moshi moshi, you still there?"

The girl shifted with a groan.

"Well, well, well, she ain't half as dead as she looks." Naruto said lifting her with two of his vectors.

Hinata examined the red-head's legs and spine.

"She won't ever walk again. She's of no use now." She gave her verdict but Naruto shook his head.

"Now, don't say that, we can always find a use for her. And at least if she tries to run, she won't get far. Huhahahahahaha." With that, they were back on track, toward Oto.

Once they got there, six hours later, they immediately went to find Orochimaru. They found his second in command instead

"Yo Helmet-chan, I'm back did you miss me? Did you? Hehahaha. Here, present." Naruto threw the red haired girl into Kabuto's arms. Naruto did a double take.

"Wait a minute! How'd you get your arms back on?" Kabuto glared at the blond but did not answer. "Oh well, whatever. I suppose someone lent you a hand. Hahahaha."

Hinata looked around. 'What a filthy place.' She thought. She looked at Naruto telling Kabuto what to do about the crippled girl, mocking the re-armed man (his joke not hers).

Things were going to be fun she thought as she was reminded of all the toys she'd gotten on the way. She knew exactly what to do of those, something she had thought about ever since the Suna-Oto invasion of their home village.

She got a grin really similar to her boyfriend's own.

Konoha had no idea how screwed they were.

**End of Chapter.**

You guys are twats sometimes you know. Here I was with my story properly defined in my head. I decided to keep the girl a secret and BAM! You tried to guess.

And I got an idea for each guess.

And I hesitated.

Sons (and daughters) of your parents.

Best Insult Ever!

Anyway here it is so there you go. Leave a comment or don't.

Don't think that I care about what you think or anything. (I'm so Tsun Tsun)

Good day.


End file.
